<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Phone Call by TheTalkingRooster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156195">A Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingRooster/pseuds/TheTalkingRooster'>TheTalkingRooster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Kinda, The Latter Doesn’t Appear Though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingRooster/pseuds/TheTalkingRooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose sits in his office and considers what he should do after a certain mural's destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his attempts to comfort his oldest friend, the Copperajah still refused to meet his gaze. Even though it had just been following orders, it couldn’t stand the fact that it had disappointed him. Lum's sorrowful gaze and quiet, yet constant, cries of apologies were enough to prove that fact. Oleana had told him to give it some time off. Leave it be for a couple of hours and let it calm down. But he had refused. He needed to convince it that nothing was wrong.</p><p>Because nothing was wrong.</p><p>Okay. Maybe that wasn’t really the case but all Lum needed to know was that it wasn’t its fault. </p><p>Because it wasn’t. And in all honesty, if blame had to be placed, he had no idea where to put it. He didn’t want to put it anywhere. That mural had been a sight for sore eyes if anything. Compared to the rustic charm Stow-on-Side usually had, the mural was a pastel blur of disquietness. Sure, it might’ve charmed a tourist or two, but who came to Galar just to see that piece of cra—art! He was going to say art.</p><p>If anything, its destruction uncovered something much more interesting. Though, he couldn’t stay for the whole analysis, from what he heard from Sonia's mild rant, a piece of Galar History had been uncovered. He’d have to ask Oleana about the details later but he knew well enough that those strange statues were important somehow. </p><p>Not important to what he was doing, though. Which lead into another matter. Bede.</p><p>He sighed. When had he become so impulsive? Sure, he should’ve been suspicious the moment the boy had asked to borrow Lum but he thought it was just for training purposes. Compared to Kelpsy or Mago, Lum was the ideal sparing partner for any up and coming Pokémon. Gentle and kind, he would trust the Copperajah in an antique shop. </p><p>If he had known Bede was going to destroy the mural, he would’ve stopped him immediately. </p><p>And what was it all for? The Wishing Stars. The energy crisis. Everything that he’s been preparing for. </p><p>For Galar?</p><p>What’s worse was that they have all the Wishing Stars they need now. Bede had really gone and found them all. His success should’ve been cause for celebration but no. Things couldn’t work out that way. </p><p>So, who was to blame. Was it Lum for following orders? Or Bede for giving them?</p><p>Neither. It was his own fault.</p><p>If it wasn’t for his shortsightedness, Bede would probably still be gunning for the Championship. Maybe, he should’ve allowed the boy to stay in the competition. If he had continued onto Ballonlea, he definitely would’ve met Opal and maybe, she would’ve given him some of her expert advice. She was always good at saying that right things. They probably would get along. They both have that sort of energy around them. Pink, Opal would say although she preferred the color purple.</p><p>He smiled at that. </p><p>But something needed to be done. If he had let Bede off the hook for destroying the mural, it would’ve set a bad precedent for everyone else. Destroying public property was not a Champion's way. Though, with the amount of billboards Leon managed to burn down in his challenge, maybe he had taken it too far.</p><p>They’d talk about it later. He had said that. Maybe he would even tell Bede why exactly he had gathered the Wishing Stars. Or maybe not. Telling a child about the impending energy crisis that was going to doom them all would probably be a bad idea. But they did need to talk about what had happened. Bede was young. He could afford to make some mistakes.</p><p>He looked to his phone and considered calling him. Maybe they could talk right now. He was on break after all. It would be a while before he had any more free time.</p><p>As he reached for his phone, Oleana ran into his office. His attention immediately turned to her as she spoke.</p><p>"There has been an increase in energy around Hammerlocke as predicted. Champion Leon is heading over there at this moment."</p><p>He stammered, "Do we have a satellite view of the phenomenon?"</p><p>"Yes. If you would follow me please."</p><p>He ran after her as she entered the elevator. </p><p>Leaving his phone behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rose did say they would talk later. That conversation just never arrived.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>